elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Riding
No sitting? For some reason, when i ride a dragon, my character doesn't sit, they just stand on foot. Is this some kind of bug? PC version, no related mods 13:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) yes it is a bug as it is described in the text at the start your as helpful and a y-tube user 18:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC)coogawill n 18:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Crime on Dragonback I've not had chance to test yet as my murderer hasn't got the full shout yet, but is crime tracked as normal while mounted on a dragon (like say if you command the dragon to kill sombody in the view of a guard do you get the bounty even without using any spells on said target)Lord Tharndor (talk) 17:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) how do I get it i don't know how to ge the shout,help ,me! 18:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC)coogawill n 18:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Drain Vitality When on a Reverend Dragon it used the Drain Vitality shout, this should be added to the page, or possibly something about the Dragons using their standard combat sets. Wallac (talk) 18:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's a new one.... After using Bend Will on a legendary dragon near Fort Frostmouth to get a quick ride to Tel Mithryn (as well as the Dragonrider achievement), I used the fast travel option to get there faster. After the loading screen disappeared, my character was, much to my surprise, floating several-dozen feet above the entrance to the freakish mushroom tower. The only thing weirder than this was the fact that the legendary dragon had somehow become a revered dragon, which was circling the tower. After ordering the beast to land, my character (and the dragon) suddenly appeared on the ground and the dismounting animation played as normal. Amusing, but very strange. - Erik the Mad (talk) 19:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I cant ride dragons beacause my character is standing on the ground while the dragon is flying away. What shall i do? Fast Travel Fast travel on dragon used to be enabled between Skyrim and Solstheim as well as inside cities, but was disabled with a later patch. I would like to add that but can't (I'm also unsure of which specific patch it was) 16:34, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Fanta. Auto-Target It's important to distinguish the difference between "attack mode" and "target mode", even though they can be used in conjunction. Attack Mode for XBox If in attack mode prior to mounting the dragon, your will no longer be afterwards. (Need to confirm the result of having imcompat. spell equipped prior to mounting dragon). After mounting the dragon, you are limited to what shouts/spells you can use/selecting (certain spells are grayed out in the menu and missing from the favorites menu). If you are in attack mode, you can still select melee attacks, but cannot use them. If you aren't in attack mode (or were but left it), you cannot go into attack mode with only having melee style attacks equiped (one spell and a one handed weapon would work). Attack mode is denoted by you raising your hands to fight and the crosshairs becoming visible. Target Mode for XBox} In target mode, your view will be locked into 3rd person view of the dragon to the target. Therefor, you will be unable to look around; and if in attack mode, crosshairs will be locked onto the target. These don't lead, so will be wildly innaccurate while the dragon is flyring around. If the dragon has already been command to attack and you un-target it, the dragon will still continue to attack (because attack and target are separate); at this point, you can aim free-hand, but this is quite difficult. You can switch targets by pressing left/right on the D-pad (on XBox). 16:40, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Fanta. Dismounting Regardless of your character's view prior to mounting the dragon, you're in third person afterwards. 21:35, September 25, 2015 (UTC)Fanta. Shouts Only the following shouts are available while riding a dragon: Bend Will, Cyclone, Disarm, Dismay, Dragonrend, Drain Vitality, Fire Breath, Frost Breath, Ice Form, Marked for Death, Soul Tear, and Unrelenting Force. 21:35, September 25, 2015 (UTC)Fanta. Melee This should be spelled out more succinctly. Attacks on dragonback are the opposite as those on horseback. Melee and blocking is disabled but spells/shouts are enabled. You can also be hit separate from you dragon, just the same as horseback. 16:35, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Fanta. Fus Ro Da! Unrelenting force doesn't stagger a dragon, but will knock you off of it. If still under the control of Bend Will, you can hop back on the dragon the dragon may attack your targer, attack you, attack you both, or fly away, but if you're in the air, that's a great way to die (it's an ebony warrior favorite). It seems that if the dragon is flying (even at low height -- bot not hovering), you will die if knocked off of it. Even if you have enough health to survive the fall and quaff a full health potion after the bounce, you will still die. bar, if I had an account, could I get edit rights to this page? I think I could add substantially to it, instead of posting a thousand talk threads 00:06, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Fanta. Dragon-riding Spells The following are the only spells that can be performed while riding a dragon: Alteration Ash Shell, Cnadlelight, Ebonyflesh, Equilibrium, Ironflesh, Magelight, Oakflesh, Paralyze, and Stoneflesh Illusion Calm, Courage, Fear, Frenzy, Fury, Pacify, Rally, and Rout Destruction Arniel's Convection, Chain Lightning, Fireball, Firebolt, Flames, Frostbite, Ice Spike, Ice Storm, Icy Spear, Incinerate, Sparks, and Thunderbolt (need to confirm Breath of Nchuak, Freeze, Ignite, and other misc spells) Conjuration Banish Daedra, Expel Daedra, Frost Thrall, Soul Trap, and Storm Thrall (WTF is the correlation here?) Restoration Close Wounds, Fast Healing, Grand Healing, Greater Ward, Healing, Lessar Ward, Repel Lesser Undead, Repel Undead, Steadfast Ward, Turn Greater Undead, Turn Lesser Undead, and Turn Undead POWERS: none 22:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC)Fanta. Bugs The dragon will occasionally not detect a target below, and give you the dialogue of one not being there even if they are. is a placeholder: I stil have to test if you can bend the will of a summoned dragon (although, this can only be acheived with the talos amulet exploid -- Otherwise the cool-down of the summon shout won't overlap the timeframe to shout Bend Will] 22:16, September 25, 2015 (UTC)Fanta.